Laying Upon A Rose
by ShadeofLight
Summary: She loved roses when she was younger, more vibrant and full of life lust. They were the quintessence of Mother Earth and Father Sky. They were the sovereigns of all flowers. They stood for her fiercely living aspiration and dreams. Written for the Drabble Competition - Pair that character! Week 3.


**Week 3**

 **Characters: Roxy, Thoren**

 **Prompt: Roses**

 **Word Count (drabble only): 800**

* * *

She loved roses when she was younger, more vibrant and full of life lust. They were the quintessence of Mother Earth and Father Sky. They were the sovereigns of all flowers.

They stood for her fiercely living aspiration and dreams.

Every times she stood under the shower of the fallen roses; she sensed the taste of purity and sweetness.

That feeling had gone…

She stood there, gazing mindlessly at the unsteadily white roses' petals falling in the wind, ignoring her sodden attire under the interminably rain.

Rain.

It had been raining all the lonely evening. The more torrential the rain was, the more the tottering petals toppled down. The sight was saturated by the snow color of the glistening, dancing petals and the crystal hue of the coldly dropping rain.

White roses.

They signified 'secrecy' and 'reverence'.

These flowers reflected her innermost feelings.

She devoted him and admired him, secretly.

She had no more chance to admit.

As quite as a rose, which her love life had a strong connection with.

Roses had thorns and her love was impeded.

In the younger years, she suited orange roses, which indicated 'enthusiasm' and 'desire'.

Now, thirteen blue roses were what suited her.

The number thirteen indicated a secret admirer while the blue color depicted 'the impossible' and 'the unattainable'.

He was far from her reach.

He had his own girl.

And the third person would never be the one she wanted to be.

As a kid, she had already known how silly and humiliated the third person was. She scorned them, reviled them. She despised women who liked her father and vice versa. She claimed that those people destroyed her family's happiness.

She never longed to be one.

Therefore, her dignity made her keep silent although her heart mourning endlessly.

It was destiny...

The first time she caught his sight; she was on a trip.

She saw him when he was in a hurry.

His hasty carriage attracted her.

That was enough.

Around her, lavender roses blossomed, meaning 'love at first sight' and 'enchantment'.

Her heart moved wildly, beating fast, throwing her into an infatuation.

His glimpse disappeared as fast as light.

She thought that they would never again meet.

However, at Alfea, she reunited him.

He didn't remember who she was.

Still, she was happy until whimpering in a corner after noticing that he had a crush on Daphne.

If only she had known he was Sky's cousin sooner…

But she believed she still had a chance.

She tried to be more prominent than her classmate whenever he was around. However, he only paid attention to her after knowing she was the Winx's alliance.

At that time, she tended to confess her love. However, she was stopped when he gave her a yellow rose-'friendship' and 'delight', while Daphne was presented red roses-'beauty' and 'romantic love'.

There came a time when she determined to confess to him, after thinking carefully about how to reach his heart in the simplest and gentlest way.

She went to the gymnasium, expecting him. Instead, she found Daphne.

She swallowed and almost busted into tears when she heard Daphne's confidence.

And she suddenly realized how tiny she really was compared to Daphne.

Daphne was the Crown Princess of Domino, whereas she, the daughter of the Former Queen, couldn't be called 'Princess'.

Daphne was eminent since she was one of the Nine Nymphs.

Daphne was a Professor at Alfea.

Daphne had his heart.

At that moment, she felt as if the world had scattered.

She never touched upon that matter anymore.

She let it go with time.

She would never have him.

They have already belonged to each.

Her heart sobbed throughout days and nights.

The worst day of her life knocked her door when Thoren arrived at Alfea, bringing with him a couple of pink roses entwined together.

Daphne naively inquired what it assured.

A pale smile pasted on Roxy's face. She was glad that Daphne hadn't discovered her feeling for Thoren.

Pink roses communicated perfect happiness, admiration and grace.

The two roses twisted together depicted 'Marry me'.

After explaining vaguely to Daphne with a faltering and about-to-cry voice, Roxy quickly ran away before the nymph had a chance to notice.

Their wedding she would not attend.

She always knew this moment would come.

Still, she couldn't accept it.

If only it had just been a nightmare.

For the first time in her life, Roxy learned the taste of bitterness.

To her, he was the world, but in his eyes, she was simply a friend of a friend.

Whilst bathing under the rainy evening sky, she perceived that his love was something faraway.

She hated to be the third person.

She would let them live their own world.

As long as he was happy, she felt content.

* * *

 **A/N: As I said,** **this is done for the Drabble Competition - Pair that character! on WCFC. It's a very interesting competition and I recommend you to join. There is still time. Gemma Cane, PhoenixxKnight and PierceTheVeils also join this week. If you have time, take a look at their works. I'm sure that theirs are wonderful, either.**

 **Feel free tell me your feelings about my story. I know it may not be good enough. This story is way too far from my original idea. The prompt I receive affects it completely.**


End file.
